User talk:Robin Patterson
Hi Robin. I found this wikia through your edits on the Freeciv wikia. Good luck fleshing this site out! --Hima 08:12, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Reminder to do list of Civ1 units I was looking at random pages and the list just happened to show up. It says to remind you. Hey there Hey, thanks for the praise on the categories, I hope it is valuable to you :) Anything else that I can do to help, just give me a shout. Thanks --Jonru 18:55, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome, Is there anyone with a vision of how the site should be organized? Dcorrin 00:57, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Canadian with some knowledge of Portuguese... Well, you ask "Is there anyone with a vision of how the site should be organized?" - maybe it's you? When I saw that it was a new Wikia I told Wikians in general that I doubted if it was needed. Its founder soon disappeared (though probably not because of anything I said). I want it to succeed, and have most of the desirable qualifications (Wikia skills and thousands of hours of playtime). But my prime sites here are Genealogy and New Zealand. So this gets just the occasional help from me. Robin Patterson 02:38, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::I also don't have a lot of time, and most of the information is readily available elsewhere. Which brings me to the site design. There are not too many resources that I am aware of that actually compare the various versions of units between games (e.g. look at Chariot), so that may be of some worth. Are you aware of a resource that already exists that does inter-game comparisons? For some reason the freeciv data is not here directly, but just links to the freeciv pages, I would think that with the freeciv info being essentially without copyright issues, then that is the data that could be most easily posted here, I wanted to know if that was a conscious decision on the part of this wiki. So you are saying that there is no-one in charge here? No admins? Dcorrin 14:04, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Greets Found that the only sysop here is User:Wesleystuben, he's a bureaucrat and sysop. I haven't been here much, esp not recently. I know how to fix the sidebar, but as you say you have be a sysop. I have good wiki skills but not so much play time. I like fact over analysis, so making tables of info and the such-like is my speciality. If anyone gets to sysop status somehow I can explain the process or make me sysop, i'll do it and make someone else sysop to take over. I don't have enough time for this wiki as a permanent admin.Cheers --Jonru 18:41, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Sysop Upgrade I'd like to thank you for all the work you've done on this wiki, plenty more then me. I am sorry that I haven't really done much, I forgot about the wiki and regret not making anyone an administrator before I did. Anyways, keep up the good work and feel free to make all changes nescessary to keep the Civilization wiki rollin'. Wesleystuben 18:13, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :(to dcorrin) I managed to arouse Wesleystuben. I guess he or she has the user page on the watchlist. So you and I are sysops. I trust you to act responsibly! You could start with that sidebar link to the forum that you wanted. --Robin Patterson 23:42, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::Muwah ha ha! the Power is mine! I am already admin on two other sites, I don't think that you need to be concerned. Dcorrin 16:39, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Progress Congratulations to you both, long may this promotion help the wiki :) Any help I can give i'll be glad to do, i'm losing interest in the wiki I have worked on for years and am looking for a change, not that I'm a civ expert in any way though! Cheers--Jonru 16:42, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Hey :my mistake. I had the wrong name, it should be Babylon. Also, I was going to separate pages like Babylon into specific pages for each game (and mod as well) so that distinctions can be made between the separate games. Also, I figured I'd be bold. I'm not going to remove any information, just putting it into a more organized form so that the site can function with the addition of varying information from several different games and mods. I realize several people have edited here but it's relatively inactive and could use a larger community which I am planning to bring once I set up some easier methods for people to add info. :Why revert all my work? Why not ask me to explain my changes? -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 05:24, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::I am "eased" thank you, I asked why you would revert my work because the changes were numerous but extremely minor (moving a handful of lines of text) and it's normally easier to ask about why a change was made before you revert it if you don't agree with it. Also, AFAIK the fact that I'm "new" here or that you are an admin should have little to do with authority over content. Is being bold discouraged here? Anyways, I'm making the topic you asked, you can expect it in a few. I hope you won't revert other things until then. -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 05:49, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::take a look Forum:Rearrangement_of_categories. -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 06:08, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::Apparantly, after a review, my request for a civ4 specific wiki has been accepted, so I'm going to be working on some stuff over there. You are welcome to help out and I will be sure to link back here for topics on the other civs. I'm going to get that going hopefully next week so I'll let you guys know more when it's better set up! :) -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 22:36, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Why?? I have been on a couple of other wikis before and I have to say i belive that this one is the most lacking.--J2n4t6o81 11:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I try to help I will try to fill the the information I know to this wiki but I must say must knoledge base is lacking. :( sorry --J2n4t6o81 12:15, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Woops :( I made a page with the wrong name. It should be pottery(CivIII) but is just pottery. how can I fix this mistake?--J2n4t6o81 11:38, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Licensing Hello Robin. If you have an opinion on the licensing of this wiki, please can you visit Civilization talk:Copyrights? Thanks. Angela (talk) 06:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) C-Evo I’m here to improve the strategy section of the C-Evo article; someone requested a Wiki for putting C-Evo strategy hints and I just added information deleted from the Wikipedia. Is it OK to add Wikipedia stuff here? Strenholme 18:47, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Em-dashes and spaces The Wikipedia manual of style allows there to either be a space before or after an em-dash, or not. Which style do you prefer: Having spaces around em-dahses — like this? Or do you prefer no spaces around em-dashes—like this? Strenholme 20:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hiya! Well , thanks a lot . What can I say ? I give myself awards for making edits because I can keep evidence of my edits at the main wikipedia page and by doing so rise up from mediocrity , because it's funny , because it's entertaining , and because .... I just do so . Anyway , you seem like an expert in this wikia . 965 edits ? My max number was 600 at the Westward wikia . You can look here to see my edits at the wikias . You , you make 1 edit on every minute . How do you do this ? What do you edit ? Andra2404 20:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Well , you raised the number of edits to 1145 . That's a great progress since I last left the "Hiya!" message . Anyway , I wish you good luck to make more edits at this wikia . If all editors would be like you , then the statistics of this wikia would blow up , cuz there will be not enough space for the numbers . Good luck ! Andra2404 20:47 Welcome Thanks for the welcome ^.^ I've never really thought of making a account, but I might as well. Thanks, again! Created Civ V Thought it should be on here, I don't have the time at the moment to go further. Have fun, thanks for the message. ~Dƒ Merging? Hi, I'm Paweł from the Wikia Gaming Team, and I'd like to congratulate you on doing a great job on the Civilization wiki. I would also like to discuss a possible merger of Wikia's Civilization wikis (civ4.wikia.com, civ5.wikia.com and civilization.wikia.com) into one. Currently, the Civ4 and Civ5 wikis are great sources of info on the latest games in the series, while the general Civilization wiki covers the whole series but is not as detailed, and I think merging them into one, definitive resource about the whole series would be a good idea. We have recently merged a newly created wiki about Red Dead Redemption with an older one about Red Dead Revolver to create a highly successful Red Dead Wiki. We'd also gladly make both you and ZeroOne of the Civ4 and Civ5 wikis bureaucrats of the merged wiki. Like with Red Dead Wiki, we'd also gladly help with designing a brand new skin for the wiki. I think it would be best if the main page here became focused mainly on the upcoming Civilization V, with portals dedicated to each of the other major Civilization games working as starting pages for exploring each of them. Of course such a merger would require many pages to be disambiguated instead of using unambiguous names like they do now, but we would of course help with moving all the pages that would require such a move to new names, adjusting links etc. Wikis for games like Fallout, Red Dead and Dragon Age also have been using the blog extension for news, which allows for posting news comments etc, and I think Civilization would also benefit from using one, as the wiki would become more attractive as a news source. If you have any questions and concerns about the proposal, please let me know. Ausir(talk) 20:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Any objections to deleting redundant Civ4-only articles to make way for more fleshed out ones from Civ4 wiki? This way there will be fewer clashes when the wikis are merged. Ausir(talk) 09:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) New skin Hiya! As you probably noticed, I've added a new skin to the wiki. Any changes to the skin may be made at MediaWiki:Monaco.css. If you'd like anything changed, please contact me at my talk page. I hope you like it! Mark (talk) 17:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nice Work Haha yea, I was just going through the uncategorized pages and trying to categorize the best that I could. Some of them were pretty difficult and I had to guess to the best of my knowledge. - Wagnike2 01:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Achievements As you have probably noticed on many other wikis such as Red Dead, Wiki Achievements have been added in order to gain more editors and hopefully increase the amount of traffic on the Wiki. The Gaming Team was wondering if this is something that this Wiki would be interested in. - Wagnike2 18:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed this message by accident, but that does sound interesting. Haven't heard of the achievements before and had to look up some more details on the matter: . I can see how adding an edit track to, say, Category:Units (Civ3) would encourage the creation of those articles. Would we be interested in this, Robin? —ZeroOne (talk / ) 17:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) New logo Hi Robin. I just wanted to link you to the message I just left with ZeroOne about a new logo I made, so that you could leave any comment/feedback you may have. JoePlay (talk) 00:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :No worries about the current logo going away. Before it was uploaded as the wiki's logo, it was uploaded here, where it will always be available. JoePlay (talk) 21:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Civ5 Hi Robin! I've made quite a few edits within the past few hours so even though I know you are following this wiki closely I figured I'd quickly sum everything up. The main points are all here: Forum:Civ5 templates done, let's create the articles! In addition, I asked a few trusted Civ4 wiki contributors to help with creating all those new articles. I hope at least one of them is activated by my message. :) Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk / ) 23:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Articles about cities Hello there. Re: Reverting. Until we have a policy that there shall not be separate pages for cities, this is valid.. I have now made my points on this at Forum:City articles and would now like to hear your opinions. Also, has this been discussed before? —ZeroOne (talk / ) 11:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for congratulating me on reached #2! I did some simple edits on a few ancient army articles and categorized a bunch of wonders. Even so, every tiny edit makes the wiki slightly better, and it's nice to know that we are congratulating and supporting each-other. Again, thanks. TheReppy 22:03, November 8, 2010 (UTC)TheReppy Problem with New Article I just made a new article on Sun Tzu's War Academy but the header won't read correctly, displaying as Civilization II rather than a bold, large text header. Do you know what the problem is? TheReppy 22:20, November 8, 2010 (UTC)TheReppy :Like you already noticed, it was because the header was split to two rows: Civilization II :I just corrected the same mistake from another article you created. :) :—ZeroOne (talk / ) 09:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Thanks for tweaking my page. After seeing the lack of info on so many of these pages, I decided to help out. If there's ever anything you need help with, just say so. -- unsigned section by User:ExiledNodachi early in Jan 2011 Achievement edits Hi Robin! I saw your message about how the edit Achievements are calculated. I looked at your contributions, and I figured out what happened. You made a lot of edits in mid-February, but they were all on subpages of your user page. The Achievement for edits is based on main namespace edits, so edits on user pages and user-subpages aren't included in that tally. You started seeing your edit count for the badge go up in late February, because you were editing article pages then. I hope that clears things up! It's awesome to see that you're keeping an eye on the Achievements. You got the 14 Day badge, well done! :) -- Danny (talk) 19:52, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :That adds up. So the "edits on pages" should be corrected to "edits on articles". Next question - why is my score for the images only 1/5 after I've added three images to an article? Another wrong description, maybe - it seems it should be for "images on x articles", not "x images on articles". --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 01:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, "x pictures on articles" is correct. It's possible that some of the pictures that you added are really common on the wiki -- if a picture is on more than 10 articles on the wiki, it doesn't count in the Achievements tally. It's got that limit to keep out pictures from common templates, like stub templates. If that's not it, then can you show me the page? -- Danny (talk) 02:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::OK - I found it; it was an article-type blog post. Scoring zero; fair enough. But I copied one to a real article, which must have scored the 1/5, and I've just added another to another article, raising it to 2/5. So the wording should indeed be "add 5 pictures to articles", not "add 5 pictures to pages". Maybe you can talk to the folks who maintain that little detail. --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 05:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism on the History sections Hi, I just want to want you about unlogged users editing the history sections from the Civs in Civ5. Someone wrote that China's "four" inventions are nothing compared to Scotland's or something like that. Nationalism is unappropriate here. Luckily, I removed it. Yet, there are probably other histories which do not match the game's civilopedia. We need to be on guard. Ziwantan 23:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC)